epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GravityMan/MBOHS 8: Slenderman vs the Bogeyman
Greetings you flaming fairies! Today is MBOHS number 8, the second to last battle of Season 1. It's a battle between online myth and urban legend, who will come out on top? Thanks to Legion for proofreading and needed chiseling the Bogeyman's verses and Noah for his proofreading of Slenderman's. Also credit to Brandon for proofreading as well. Note: Slenderman is the only Creepypasta I will EVER use. Credits to Stoff for the battle suggestion. And again, thanks again for the cover Leandro :). Let's get this freakshow on the road. Beat Starts at 0:28 Note The white marked with the * s shows an action within the battle. Lyrics 'Bogeyman:' Sit down! By the campfire, things ‘bout to get dire when I tell of the tale, Of how the Bogeyman hacks into hacks like you’re a pack of ten year old males! There was once a bugger searching for some fans who don’t jack it all the time! Then the Bogeyman! Peels away from the shadows and jumps ya from behind! ' *the Bogeyman appears behind Slenderman and they switch backgrounds* ' BOO! I will slice you a mouth and make you choke on your thumbs! The cops will find a plate of hentai sushi when I’m done! ' *the Bogeyman presents Slenderman a steaming plate of sushi with white tentacles poking out of it* ' Ask Macaulay Culkin if you don’t believe I’ll follow up on my threats, Your myth’s getting debunked, I have no heart and yet, Your Photoshop skills made me feel your embarrassment, You’re Something Awful, uploaded from a parent’s basement! So when clock hits midnight, and the wind howls to an end, You’ll find the Bogeyman, baby, ready to rise again! 'Slenderman:' I’ve seen tougher Boogie Men in the Powerpuff Girls, I’ll spin your Sack Man until you’re sent back to Discworld! Ooh, come to me, child, I’ll take care of you, rest assured, Come close and realize the full extent of my massacre! I developed from sick threads, that explains my suit, Even Mike Wazowski could outscare you! And on the topic of the mic, it’s swinging from my fingers, Trying to be rid of your foul stench that yet still lingers! I’m spitting Marble Hornets, feel the hard stings, I play a motherfucker like a kid’s heartstrings And beat! Get up in my face and catch Slender sickness, Flow like a nosebleed, a symptom of infliction! Why am I dealing with this fluke? Send me the flute, Pied Piper, I just delivered my message, now it’s your turn to decipher 'Bogeyman:' *waggles a bloody butcher’s knife at Slenderman* I chopped the balls off the last sucka who decided to come after me! Rip through your fans faster than your decline into obscurity! Go back to jacking Zodiac, I created legends for the ages! Please, you’re easier to read than Eight fucking Pages! Don’t get caught on camera, something every killer should know! I’ve served creepier pasta working to go for Dominos! ' *the Bogeyman opens a pizza box and shows Slenderman a child’s crayon drawing of the Bogeyman sticking his foot up Slenderman’s ass* ' 'Slenderman:' Oh, that’s just precious, really, carry on dissing You take shots like the last guy: Presumed Missing ' *a man drops from a tree behind Slenderman, hung* ' You’re a joke; a tool used by parents who can’t take care of children, You actually helped society build, filling it with better men and women! But don’t worry I’ll tear it away, create more wrongs and sins and, Oh yes, I have a special little surprise for you down in Wisconsin ' *several little undead kids covered in dirt wander out from behind Slenderman holding guns and knives* ' WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE MYTHICAL *SLASH* RA.... *STAB* ....battles..... ' ' shit. Poll Who Won? Bogeyman Slenderman Hint for the Finale Put these together Category:Blog posts